Glee - Open Your Heart
by Wiloo
Summary: Le Glee club vient tout juste d'être repris par M. Shuester, et Rachel compte bien briller dans ce club. Un jour, à une répétition, elle aperçoit un beau jeune homme, nommé Finn. Du Finchel, et du Quinntana au rendez -vous !
1. Il est grand, elle est brune

Rachel désespérait de jour en jour. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré le glee club, sa côte de popularité, déjà vraiment basse ne cessait de chuter. Auparavant elle s'en moquait mais avant, elles ne se recevaient pas des slushies tous les jours ! Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle aimait chanter et c'était son véritable talent, elle le sentait. On ne peut pas lutter contre son propre talent et au glee club elle avait trouver un public et des amis. « C'est décidé se dit-elle, désormais j'arrête de me plaindre pour rien ! » Mais une boisson qui pique les yeux est-ce vraiment rien ?

Elle entra dans la salle de chant triomphante, elle avait travaillé toute la nuit sur « _Don't Rain on My Parade _» et avait hâte de le faire entendre au reste du glee club … Lorsqu'elle le remarqua : il était brun et trèèèès grand. Il avait un air imbécile et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle le trouva mignon. Puis elle se ressaisit, le garçon ,(si mignon soit-il ) portait une veste de foot. Ce n'était pas un mec pour elle.

Rachel : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous savez bien que c'est la salle de chant ! Ma salle de répétition, et aussi celle du glee club ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Le justement très mignon brun : Oh heu en fait Monsieur Shuester nous a laissé la salle pour aujourd'hui, on doit répéter les mouvements d'une, Heum chorée … son ton était assez hésitant, mais constata Rachel, il a une jolie voix. « Je me demande s'il chante bien … » pensa-t-elle.

Rachel : Ah parce que l'équipe de foot fait des chorées maintenant ?! Non mais c'est une blague. C'est la meilleure de l'année. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites une chorée ? Elle était ahurie ! Une choré par l'équipe de foot mais où allait le monde ?

Ce même garçon : Ben euh, on doit préparer une espèce de danse pour le club d' abstinence, mais attention on a pas eu l'idée , ça vient de Quinn, ma petite amie …

Oh non , et voilà qu'il sortait avec Quinn Fabray, la pire de toutes les cheerleaders qui n'étaient pas encore nées ! Et dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé mignon. Ca se trouve il l'avait déjà arrosé de slushie !

Rachel : Bon ben la prochaine fois vous … vous balbutia-t-elle. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Et dire qu'elle avait gagner à 5 ans le prix de la plus grand pipelette décernée dans son école maternelle !

Très déconcertée, elle s'enfuit en courant à moitié elle eut juste le temps d'entendre : « Moi c'est Finn au fait … » Je m'en fiche pensa-t-elle très fort. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était faux …

Dans le couloir qui menait à son casier, elle rencontra «un âne croisé avec un dinosaure » nommé Karofsky qui lui lança un regard méchant, une main derrière le dos, qu'il déploya sous le regard affolé de Rachel, il cria : « SURPRISE ! » Pitié pensa Rachel, pourquoi encore et toujours du Slushie ?! Elle n'avait rien demandé elle ! Elle s'assit, dos aux casiers et pleura.

Kurt était du genre tête en l'air, sauf avec ses précieux produits pour la peau. Ces produits là, il fallait qu'ils soient toujours rangé par ordre alphabétique, bien alignés. Bref, je précise le fait que Kurt soit tête en l'air car il avait oublié dans son casier un livre extrêmement important s'il ne voulait pas avoir un zéro à son contrôle d'Histoire et que c'est en courant dans les couloirs qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse en percutant Rachel, par terre qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Kurt : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Barb.. euh Rachel ? Mais tu pleures ? Attend je vais t 'enlever tout ce truc dégoulinant ... Il s'assit à ses côté et lui prit la main (non il n'en pinçait pas pour elle!)

Rachel : Je fais … rien ... du tout … j'en ai juste marre de me faire traiter comme de la merde, personne ne mérite ça, et … Ses sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Kurt chercha un mouchoir dans ses poches. Mais où avait-il mit ce fichu paquet ?

Rachel : De toute façon … je vais changer de lycée

Kurt arrêta de chercher le mouchoir fantôme et rétorqua.

Kurt : Quoi ?! Rachel, l'année vient à peine de commencer et il y a le glee club ! Ce n'est plus cet espèce de fou de Sandy qui le tient et tu as une voix sublime !

Rachel : Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu aimes vraiment ma voix ? Ou c'est parce que mon mascara dégouline et que je ressemble très probablement à un zombie ? Je suis sûre que cette affreuse boisson me fait un teint horrible … Pour une fois elle n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle et se demandait si réellement Kurt trouvait qu'elle avait du talent.

Kurt : Rachel tu rigoles ? La première fois que je t'ai entendu je me suis demandé comment j'allais survivre cette année sans pleurer pour toutes les chansons tristes que tu chanterais …

Il lui arracha un sourire. Elle se releva et il fit de même.

Rachel : On ne peut pas se laisser faire toute sa vie par ses espèces de *********

_En raison d'un mot trop vulgaire, je me dois de le remplacer par des ****! Rachel peut être très grossière quand elle le souhaite !_

Kurt : Bien dis baby ! Wou ! Cette année les losers vont remonter la pente ! Il prit la main de rachel et la souleva en l'air. C'en était fini du règne des dinosaures appelés plus souvent « joueurs de foot » !

Rachel : Ils vont payer, Kurt, je te propose un plan c'est de la bombe. Et lorsqu'elle dit ça, elle pensa très fort à Quinn. « Pourquoi je lui en veux tant ? Elle ne m'a pratiquement rien fait à moi... » L'image de Finn le géant brun lui revient en tête. Elle le trouvait résolument très, mais très mignon !

Finn se réveillait. Enfin essayait plutôt . Sa tête était envahie par tout un tas d'image et une revenait fréquemment, _la petite brune qui parlait trop en train de lui sourire._ Rien qu'en y pensant il se sentit heureux, mais très niais aussi. « Stop » se dit -il ! Il avait Quinn, la superbe cheerleader, alors que demander de plus ? « Elle était si … furieuse juste pour une salle de chant » et il rigola en repensant à ce souvenir. Il l'avait trouvé drôle.

Elle avait l'air insupportable et aucun de ses potes n'avaient compris pourquoi il lui avait dit son nom « Tu veux te la faire ou quoi ? » lui avait demandé Puckerman.

« Ils ne comprennent rien » se dit Finn. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à elle alors qu'une jolie blonde l'attendait ? Parce qu'en vérité Finn n'aimait pas vraiment Quinn, ça pouvait paraître triste mais c'était la vérité. Ils s'entendaient bien mais Finn ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle et ça il l'avait compris dès qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Il était persuadé que du côté de Quinn c'était pareil

Vous devez vous dire « Mais pourquoi sont-ils en couple alors ? » Et bien la réponse est que dans un lycée tel que McKinley, le quaterback sort avec la capitaine des cheerleaders ! Il serait peut-être temps de cesser cette « tradition » !

C'est en pensant à une autre journée qui ressemblerait probablement à celle d'hier qu'il se leva. Avec un peu de chance il croiserait sûrement la brunette …


	2. So emotional !

Monsieur Shuester n'en pouvait plus. Mais plus du tout ! Ces élèves étaient infernales, et cela n'avait cessé depuis le premier cours de la matinée. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés tous le mot pour le faire enrager ! Aucun d'eux ne l'écoutaient, aucun n'avait appris pour aujourd'hui et ils étaient bavards, mais alors !

(Will) : Hé, vous m'écoutez ? Finn, arrête de bailler tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi ? Et toi, Santana, qu'est-ce, qu'est -ce que tu fabriques, hé, tu as cours là ! Santana était debout et s'approchait à grands pas de la sortie.

Santana : Si vous saviez comme je m'en balance de votre cours et tous ces élèves là, n'ont qu'une envie : se barrer ! Alors par pitié épargnez-nous votre cours réellement merdique et laissez-nous rentrer chez nous.

Will était sous le choc. De toute sa vie d'enseignant (4 ans quand même !) on ne lui avait jamais au grand jamais parler comme ça. C'est ébahi qu'il les vit tous partir. Seul Finn ne bougea pas, en fait il avait finit par s'endormir... Will soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : Aller voir Figgins.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bureau du principal, Will avait clairement le cœur en compote. En compote passé à la moulinette, ce qui signifie que si cette métaphore était réelle, Will serait mort depuis environ des siècles. Pardonnez-moi le manque de précision ! Breeeeeeef, lorsqu'il poussa cette porte (qui émit un Grrrrrriiiiiiiiicrooouiiiiiiiiiiii) le principal Figgins le salua. Et s'étonna de sa présence.

Figgins : Monsieur Shuester ? Mais que faites vous ici ?

Will : Un grand nombre de mes élèves m'a manqué du respect aujourd'hui … Il lui raconta l'épisode de la « fuite » de ses élèves.

Quinn était hors d'elle. Seulement trois personnes étaient venues au club d'abstinence. Trois ?! Vous vous rendez-compte ! Où étaient passé les autres, Santana, Brittany, Tina et toute sa bande à elle de cheerleader ? Et puis Zut, elle en avait assez d'attendre, elle partit arpenter les couloirs.

Ce qu'elle vit à ce moment là est indescriptible. Parce que son sentiment fut un mélange d'horreur, de dégoût, de honte de trahison … La liste est trop longue mais comment dire, elle n'était pas, mais pas du tout ravie. Parce qu'en effet devant elle se trouvait tous ses supposés amis. Ceux qui l'avaient lâchés pour le club d'abstinence : Santana, Tina, Britt, et même Finn ! Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son petit ami assis _dans la salle du glee club_. Oui, exactement, dans la salle du glee club ! Et ils écoutaient les pauvres losers chanter ! Même Santa ne faisait aucune remarque déplaisante ! Elle en avait le souffle coupé !

Santana était coincée dans cette salle depuis trop longtemps déjà. Soudain, elle aperçut Quinn, devant la porte ouverte. « La blondasse a l'air très énervée … » Ce qui la fit sourire. Oh comme elle aimait les confrontations ! Alors que Rachel entamait le troisième couplet de _On My Own_, elle décida de l'interrompre (trop c'était trop !)

Santana : Bon écoute le nain, c'est pas qu'on en a marre de te voir t'égosiller, mais là ça va trop loin. Déjà venir au glee club, c'est pas la joie mais les _comédies musicales_ quoi ! Autant nous noyer dans de l'eau bouillante ! Ce que personellement je supporterais mieux...

Will : Santana un peu de respect, et si tu as mieux à proposer, je t'en prie ! Will était loin de se douter qu'à ses mots, elle viendrait sur scène, pousserait Rachel et commencerait à chanter.

Rachel : M. Shuester ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça ! Enfin cette petite garce va nous pourrir la réunion et … Elle se fit couper par la garce en question :

Santana : Oh le troll ! T'es pas toute seule ici alors ouvre tes yeux, ferme ta gueule et laisse moi chanter !

Rachel décida de suivre ses conseils … sauf pour se taire ! Dès que Santana commença _So Emotional _de , elle continua avec elle. Si bien que les membre du glee club eurent droit à un duo fabuleux !

Rachel : Finalement tu n'es pas si mauvaise … Si seulement tu assumais ton corps … Et oui poulette, je suis au courant pour tes seins, ce n'est pas trop lourd au moins ? Et elle partit, la laissant planté là …

Will : Glee club terminé pour aujourd'hui ! A demain !

Tous les élèves commençaient de toute façons à quitter les chaises et seul Finn trainait un peu. En fait il venait de remarquer Quinn dehors et il avait comme l'impression qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur …

Lorsque Santa, les cheerios et Finn sortirent (Will ne voulait pas le laisser dormir ici!), Quinn leur sauta à la gorge.

Quinn : Alors comme ça on chante avec la bande des losers les mecs ? On m'abandonne pour le club d'abstinence alors qu'on devait présenter les chorées et …

Santana : Oh, oh, oh ! Du calme blondasse, on a pas trop eu le choix de t'abandonner on a un peu été forcé de supporter les chants bouseux du glee club !

Finn : En fait Quinn, nous oblige à aller au glee club, toute la classe d'espagnol … parce que hum .. on … est partis de son cours sans vraiment d'autorisation. C'était ça ou la plupart d'entre nous se faisait renvoyer …

Quinn : Quoi?! Il a le droit au moins ? Et les autres clubs il y pense ?

Santana : Ecoute c'est soit ça, soit tu retrouves ma tête sur un poteau devant le lycée. Tu préfères ?

Quinn : Tes parents n'oseraient pas quand même … Te tuer parce que tu es renvoyée, ça me semble exagéré Santa !

Santana : Ah bon ? Va leur dire ça, ils seront ravis de t'écouter !

Finn : De toutes façons, le lycée ne toléreraient pas une tête devant la grille d'entrée, ça ne donnerait pas envie aux élèves de rentrer …

Quinn : Cette discussion ridicule et débile peut cesser s'il vous plaît ? Vous avez intérêt à être là à la prochaine réunion … Sur ce elle embrassa Finn , (ce qui fit grimacer Santana) et partit.

Rachel était contente ! Elle avait adoré chanter avec Santana. Et pour une fois elle lui avait répondu ! Santana ne l'avait sans doute pas mal pris, c'était une sorte de jeu pour elle d'envoyer des piques aux gens. Et s'ils lui répondaient, elle avait plutôt tendance à les apprécier plutôt que de les détester.

Rachel espérait donc qu'elle et Santa pourrait devenir amies au glee club. Elle pensait à la séance qui venait de s'écouler et à tout un tas d'autres choses lorsqu'elle le vit arriver. « Encore lui ? Pffff … » pensa-t-elle.

Finn : Hey ! Salut, je voulais juste te dire que t'as une voix vraiment jolie.

Rachel : Merci, c'est gentil. Elle ne comptait pas continuer la discussion et commençait à partir.

Finn : Mais où tu vas ? Restes là, je voudrais te demander quelque chose !

Rachel : Ah, je sais tu vas me demander de voter pour toi et _Quinn_ pour le bal de promo c'est ça ? C'est bon je le ferai …

Finn : Le bal de promo ? En fait je sais pas quand c'est donc heu … Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais m'aider … pour … le chant, j'aimerai présenter une chanson. Il lui sourit. Ah qu'elle le trouvait craquant ! Avec ses petites fossettes …

Rachel : Hum oui, ça devrait être possible, tu voudrais faire ça quand ? Ah elle se détestait ! Elle avait acceptée mais elle était folle ?

Finn : Demain ça te va ? Après les cours … chez moi … Il prononça ses derniers mots tout doucement, de peur qu'elle n'accepte pas.

Rachel : Chez toi ? Euh bon d'accord, mais avant se serait plus pratique si tu me disais où tu habitais non ?

Finn : Au même endroit que Kurt, à plus ! Et il s'en alla précipitamment. « Pourquoi part-il si vite ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle avait sa réponse : Quinn venait d'arriver au bout du couloir. Les voir s'embrasser lui fit une drôle de sensation, très déplaisante au creux de l'estomac.


	3. Quand on cherche Santana , on la trouve

**Voilà, j'ai posté 3 chapitres en un soir d'un coup. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je suis une débutante, donc voilà ^^! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Finn avait osé ! Il lui avait enfin demandé de l'aide. Et il l'avait invité chez lui ! Ce n'était pas rien quand même ! Il inventerait un stupide mensonge qu'il dirait à Quinn pour annuler leur rendez-vous au Breatstix … Finn avait très envie de rompre. Mais il savait que Quinn souffrirait, et il détestait faire du mal aux gens. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même en sortant avec elle. Ça devait cesser. Comment lui dire ?

Santana était en train d'expliquer à Brittany que les elfes n'étaient pas venus aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle reçut un texto de Quinn :** Besoin 2 toi m1tenan, viens ch& moua.**

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour, elle prit son sac fit un bisou à Britt' et courut jusqu'à chez Quinn.

Santana : Quuiiiiin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma pétassounette ? Je t'en prie arrêtes de pleurer, viens là, viens là … Elle lui fit un petit calin et commença à essuyer ses larmes.

Quinn : C'est F-finn … Il vient de rompre … Son mascara avait dégouliné, et pour une fois, elle avait mauvaise mine. C'était la première fois que Santana la voyait comme ça.

Santana : Tu sais bien que Finn n'est qu'un nul ! En vérité Santana n'avait rien contre Finn, et il lui arrivait de l'apprécier, mais elle était capable de dire n'importe quoi pour consoler sa meilleure amie.

Quinn : Mais … qu'est ce qu'on va penser … de moi ? Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Santana : Quinn, tu es capable de détruire n'importe qui en deux secondes chrono et tu te demande ce que les gens vont dire de toi ? Et bien rien, parce que tu diras que c'est toi qui l'a laché ok ? Cette poule mouillée n'osera pas te contredire.

Quinn essuya ses larmes, respira un grand coup et lança un regard reconnaissant à sa BFF'.

Quinn : Oh ma Santa, mais que ferais-je sans toi ?

Santana : Passe ton portable, je vais prévenir ce gros lourdeau que c'est toi qui mène la danse ! Elle envoya un sms à Finn : **C moua qui t laché compris ? 2 tt façons personne ne croirait qu'une baleine pourrait posé la reine.**

Finn répondit instantanément, il avait reconnu le style de Santana : **Pas 2 Prblm Santa , el va bi1 Quinn ?**

Quinn : Il dit quoi ?

Santana : Rien, pense plus à ça c'est réglé. Elle avait juste envie que Quinn tourne la page, et ce rapidement.

Rachel sonna chez Finn (et chez Kurt). Son cœur battait à 1000 à l'heure. « Calme-toi ! » se dit-elle. Mais qu'avait-elle bon sang ?! Depuis qu'il lui avait proposé cette invitation, elle n'avait cessé de penser à comment s'habiller, quelle chanson apporterait-elle et tout un tas d'autre chose...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Finn apparut. Il souriait.

Finn : Hey, salut. Ça va ?

Rachel : Salut, j'ai trouvé une chanson qu'on pourrait répéter ça va te plaire je pense, est-ce que Kurt est là ? Je ne l'ai pas vu hier et j'aimerai lui parler.

Finn n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre car elle changea de sujet et enchaina sur autre chose. Il se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Finn Chuut. Fit-il en plaçant son index sur les lèvres de Rachel.

Elle enleva son doigts et détourna le regard. Il avait ce sourire si troublant...

Rachel : Dé-désolée, je peux devenir vite chiante car j'ai cette manie de tout le temps parler.

Finn : Peut-être veux-tu que je réponde à toutes tes questions ? Dit-il malicieusement.

Rachel : Tu les a retenues ? Je ne suis pas sûre de m'en souvenir moi-même...

Finn : Pour commencer Kurt est allé faire du shopping, ensuite oui, j'adore _No Air _et je serai ravi de la chanter avec toi. Pour le reste j'ai un peu décroché … En fait je me demandais où tu trouvais toutes ces chaussettes …

Rachel rougit.

Rachel : Tu veux qu'on fasse un duo ? Pour le glee club ? Quinn n'aura aucune envie de t'étriper après ? Tu es sûr ?

Finn : On commence à répéter ? Allons dans ma chambre, c'est en haut des escaliers. Comme dans pratiquement toutes les maison d'ailleurs.

Il faisait exprès d'écarter le sujet Quinn. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas tout de suite. En fait il se sentait coupable d'avoir rompu, et d'être en plus soulagé.

Rachel lui jeta une partition sur la tête.

Rachel : _If I shoud die before I wake, it's cause you took my breath away, loosing you is like living in a world with no air …_

Finn _: I'm here alone didn't wanna leave my heart won't move it's incomplete …_

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Si près que Finn pouvait entendre le cœur de Rachel battre à côté du sien. Il se pencha alors vers elle et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne se recula pas.

CROUUUUUUUUUUUIIC. La porte de la chambre de Finn venait de s'ouvrir. Ils s'interrompirent directement.

Kurt :Oh... hum je suis désolée de vous … déranger. Et il gloussa. Rach' je ne savais pas que tu devais passer ! Tu restes longtemps ?

Rachel : J'allais partir, d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous habitiez ensemble !

Kurt raccompagna Rachel jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Finn lui fit au-revoir de loin et resta dans sa chambre.

Kurt : Bon sang Rach ! C'est ça ton plan _bombélique _? Je sais que tu en veux à Quinn mais là quand même … Il vient de rompre, c'est un peu tôt non ?

Rachel : Qu-quoi ? Ils ont rompus ? Elle n'en revenait pas ! Au moins il ne l'avait pas trompé, c'était déjà ça. Je -je voulais pas, on ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'on faisait … _annonça-t-elle, toute génée._

Santana ne se sentait pas très bien. Même pas bien du tout. Car depuis que la cheerio en chef et le graaaaaand quaterback avait rompu elle avait très envie d'aller vers Quinn et de l'embrasser, de l'emmener au BreastiX, de passer du temps avec elle … Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, en vérité elle était amoureuse de Quinn. Et ce depuis un bon moment. Elle ne s'en était rendue compte que lorsque le mollusque s'était décidé à rompre. Pourquoi n'y allait-t-elle pas franchement alors ? Ne pensez pas que c'était à cause de son homosexualité car Santana s'assumait pleinement et tout le lycée était au courant et s'en fichait car :

1- C'était une cheerleader

2- Ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire remballer (très) méchamment.

3- Elle était vraiment sexy et populaire !

4- Peut-être qu'enfin les gens devenaient tolérants ! (ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse)

Là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que Quinn était hétéro. Ou ne s'était pas encore rendue compte de son homosexualité. Ce qui donnait très peu de chance à Santana. Voir pas du tout.

Elle était dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers son casier lorsqu'elle vit deux espèce de mecs lourdeaux s'addresser à la protégée de son cœur.

Santana : Ya rien à voir gros porcs allez ouste ! T'as pas compris le dinosaure ? Peut-être que si je réduisais ton nez en bouillie se serait plus facile pour toi ? Je sais que vos cerveaux ont des fois un peu besoin d'aide. Même énormément !

Dinosaure numéro 1 : Oh oh, mais c'est la choriste du glee club qui vient me parler ? La loser de première ?

Déjà que Santa se sentait mal aujourd'hui ! Sa colère éclata d'un coup et Quinn fût sûre que même Figgins entendait ses mots :

Santana : De 1- Je sais que ça doit être frustrant pour toi d'avoir un cul de mamouth, et d'en plus de posséder la capacité mentale d'une autruche, mais me traiter de choriste c'est une des plus grosses erreurs de ta vie ! PLUS TARD TU SERAS ENCORE DANS CETTE VILLE PAUMEE ALORS QUE MOI JE SERAIS AILLEURS, J'AURAI UNE VIE !

Elle reprit son souffle et se calma.

Santana : En plus tu dois te douter que Quinn n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les gens comme toi, qui croient valoir mieux que ceux d'une chorale sous prétexte qu'ils portent un slip, et sont supposé avoir des couilles, ça la dégoute ! TU LA DEGOUTES ! Alors dégage de ma vue ou tu te prend mon poing d' hispanique dans ta gueule toute molle !

Elle fit fuir les deux dinosaures. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit des applaudissements.

Rachel : Bravo Santa. Les garces ça peut être utile en fait. D'ailleurs, on a répétition du glee club ce midi. Tu viens j'espère ?! J'ai très envie que tu m'écoute chanter du Streisand ! Sur ce, elle partit en souriant.

Santana la regarda partir. Sa colère s'était un peu estompée mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sereine. Elle chercha Quinn des yeux mais elle ne la vit plus. Où était-elle passée ?

Finn était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ! Il avait bien réfléchit et il se disait qu'il ne devait pas. Parce qu'il ne se considérait pas comme un bon chanteur. Ne devait pas quoi vous devez vous dire ? Et bien ne devait pas continuer d'aller au glee club. Car la veille, Will avait suspendu la punition. En effet, cela faisait une semaine que toute la classe d'espagnol s'était rendue à la chorale et monsieur Shuester était content d'eux. Ils avaient tous du chanter une chanson d'excuse pour ce qu'ils avaient fait en cours et tous avaient joué le jeu. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé que seuls ceux qui souhaitaient pouvait rester.

Revenons-en justement au problème : Finn ne se sentait pas d'y retourner. Il aimait bien chanter, mais il trouvait sa voix vraiment, mais vraiment moche. Et par rapport à toutes les autres belles voix, il se sentait seul.

En marchant dans le couloir il bouscoula un fille, petite.

Rachel : Fais attention où tu vas Finn ! D'ailleurs tu vas où ? La salle de chant c'est de l'autre côté.

Finn : Je compte pas … continuer. C'est pas mon truc le chant.

Rachel : Finn, je sais ce que tu penses de toi. T'as pas confiance en toi. Et tu veux que je te dise ? T'as beau être quaterback, t' être tapée la plus belle des cheerleader je sais qu'au fond, tout ça c'est pas ce que t'aimes.

Rachel avait décidé de ne pas nier l'essentiel. Ce garçon lui plaisait et maintenant qu'ils commençaient à vraiment devenir amis, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Finn : Comment tu peux savoir ce que j'aime ? Tu me connais même pas ! Pense pas que c'est par un baiser que tu sais qui je suis !

Rachel : Mais Finn tu empeste l'hésitation ! Dans tout ce que tu fais ! Sauf … quand tu chantes …

Finn : Qu-quoi ?

Rachel était partie, Ca ne servait à rien que Finn continue de parler. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à un fou.

Finn réfléchissait. Mais que voulait dire _empester_ déjà ? Ah oui, c'était bien cela, _sentir mauvais_ … Il se rendit alors compte que Rachel avait raison. C'était vrai en fait, il avait peur. Peur de se que dirait les autres, peur de se faire critiquer, peur qu'il chante faux ou qu'on trouve sa voix abominable. Même Sugar n'avait pas peur de chanter devant tout le monde ! Alors qu'elle sa voix … n'était vraiment pas terrible ! « Breeef, pensa-t-il, je suis ridicule. Moi et Rachel ça ne marchera jamais si je ne suis pas proche d'elle. Et elle, elle est au glee club, donc ... » Ses pas le guidèrent tout droit jusqu'à l'auditorium où les élèves étaient en train de répéter. Il interrompit d'ailleurs Brittany en pleine reprise de Britney.

Brittany : Au secours, les géants des montagnes vont nous envahir !

Rachel : Euh, d'accord. Tu n'as rien à craindre, celui-là est gentil. Tu t'es décidé à venir alors ? Fit-elle à Finn.

Finn : Oui. Je , j'ai confiance en moi et c'est pour ça que je viens. Il dit cela avec un grand sourire. Et puis j'aimerai bien comprendre le truc que t'as dis sur les seins de Santana et …

Santana : L'espèce de petite brune a seulement clamée haut et fort que je …

Brittany : Qu'elle avait des autres seins sous les normaux. Comme des rajouts.

Santana : On peut passer à autres choses ? Britt chantait une chanson si vous n'aviez pas remarquer alors elle pourrait peut-être la finir ! Ou alors vous préférez débattre sur ma _new_ poitrine ?

Brittany : Non, non c'est pas grave, j'ai oublié les paroles de toutes façons …

Rachel : C'est donc parfait, j'avais prévu de vous chanter _My Man_, de … BARBRA !

Finn : Alors c'était vrai la rumeur sur les airbags de Santana …

Rachel lui jeta un regard noir qui signifiait _laisse-moi chanter si tu ne veux pas que je t'étripe avec __mes dents pointues._

Elle commença alors à chanter _My Man_. Finn la regardait, il était très impressionné. Il avait déjà entendu Rachel chanter, mais c'était en duo et n'entendre que sa voix était époustouflant. Elle avait une voix magnifique et Finn en resta sans voix les trois heures qui suivirent.

Quinn attendait sa Santa. Elle savait qu'elle avait glee club et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait d'y aller, mais bon, c'était son choix. En fait, Quinn attendait Santana car elle voulait lui parler. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas l'air bien en ce moment. Elle s'énervait pour un rien, insultait les gens qui n'avaient rien fait, surtout les garçons qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Justement, elle arrivait.

Quinn : Hey, Santa ! On peut se parler ? Ailleurs, s'il-te-plait … Elle venait de voir arriver Finn et elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir et encore moins de lui parler.

Santana : Si tu veux. On va dans la salle d'astronomie ?

Quinn : Oui, je te suis.

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans le couloir, jusqu'à la salle en question. Arrivées là-bas, Santana ferma la porte et regarda Quinn.

Santana : Alors, Quinnie, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Quinn : Ecoutes Santa, t'es vraiment étrange en ce moment. Pourquoi tu t'es énervée contre les garçons l'autre jour ? Ils ne t'avaient rien fait non ? Alors si il y a un truc qui va pas, je suis là pour toi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Santana : Oh. C'est juste qu'ils ont vraiment pas été sympas avec le glee club l'autre jour, et je commence vraiment à aimer ce club. C'est juste ça.

Quinn : Ah, d'accord. Je croyais que tu avais une déception amoureuse ou je ne sais pas, autre chose. Désolée ma Santa mais je dois y aller, ce vieux fou de prof de maths m'attend. On se voit chez moi, ce soir ?

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Santana se sentait toute chamboulée. Ce qui était rare chez elle ! Elle avait rendez-vous chez Quinn ce soir ! C'était quand même étonnant, qu'elle ait deviné sans savoir que c'était elle dont Santana était tombée amoureuse.

Kurt était tout content. Il revenait de chez Blaine, son petit-ami de Dalton Academy. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il vivait une idylle romantique avec ce garçon qu'il trouvait vraiment parfait ! Il entrait chez lui lorsqu'il vit Finn devant la télé. Il avait l'air dépressif.

Kurt : Hey, mon presque frère, tu veux pas venir avec moi chez Rachel ? Je sais qu'elle te plaît pas mal … Finn releva la tête au nom de Rachel.

Finn : Je-j'ai pas trop envie en fait.

Kurt : Attend Finn, je te propose de te rapprocher de la _sexy_ Rachel et tu refuses ?

Finn : Nan mais le truc, c'est que vous entendre parler de shopping, de paillettes ou de comédies musicales … Ça me branche pas vraiment, tu vois ?!

Kurt : Tu as cru qu'on se faisait une soirée entre meilleures amis ? Non, mais non ! C'est tout le glee club qui ait invité chez elle, Santana, Brittany … Je suis chargé de te prévenir. Alors tu te bouges ou pas ?

Finn sauta du canapé et se précipita vers la porte. Il fut prêt bien avant Kurt. Finalement, la « fête » risquait de lui plaire.

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous serez à la fête :D !**


	4. Party chez Berry

Rachel stressait vraiment beaucoup. Elle s'était laissée embarquée dans cette histoire de fête par Santana, et maintenant elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Les invités allaient arriver et olalalala ! Elle ne la sentait pas cette fête … Tiens, ça venait de sonner … C'est stressée qu'elle alla ouvrir.

Santana : Salut poulette ! _Dit-elle en faisant un bisou à Rach'. _T'as de l'alcool j'espère ?! Au fait … J'ai invité quelqu'un.

Quinn : Hum, coucou Rachel. En fait, Santa devait passer chez moi, et à la place elle m'a proposé de venir à ta super fête. Ça te dérange pas au moins ?

Rachel : Non, pas de problème, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Santa, l'alcool est dans le placard là-bas … Vous savez quand les autres arrivent ?

Quand elle disait les autres, elle pensait principalement à Finn. Kurt lui avait envoyé un SMS disant : **TT VA Bi1 TON CH&Ri Vi1 !**

Le mot « chéri » l'avait énervée au début, mais avait fini par la faire sourire. En vérité elle se sentait proche de Finn. Elle avait l'impression de le comprendre sur plein de choses et qu'il la comprenait quand personne ne l'avait comprise. Après avoir brèvement pensé à Finn, elle se demanda pourquoi Quinn était venue. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'airt d'aprécier le glee club et les gens qui en faisaient parti. Ou alors … Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer de penser à ça, de nouveaux invités venaient d'entrer.

Kurt : Hey, Rachelounette ! Alors comme ça on invite même les cheerios _fit-il en montrant Quinn de la tête. _

Finn : Heu Salut Rachel, tu vas bien, depuis ce midi ?

Rachel : C'était pas vraiment prévu Kurt, mais bon après tout à une fête il y a toujours des gens non-invités qui s'incrustent dit-elle en souriant. Ça va bien et toi Finn ? Depuis que tu as fait peur à Brittany ? _dit-elle avec un sourire_

Finn : Ça va, ça vient … Je savais pas que j'étais aussi impressionant que ça ! _fit-il et se redressant fièrement. _

Kurt voulut rire mais se retint. Ils étaient tellement drôles tous les deux ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de les laisser seuls.

Kurt : Au fait, j'ai dit à Blaininou de passer Rachel ! Il devrait bientôt arriver, je vais voir dehors s'il est là, à tout à l'heure.

Et il les laissa ensemble.

Rachel : Décidément, tout le monde s'est trouvé un cavalier ce soir. Ou une cavalière ... _dit-elle, pensant à Santana. _

Finn : Qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ? Je suis seul je te rappelle …

Rachel : Est-ce que ça veut dire, d'une certaine manière, que tu voudrais passer la soirée à mes côtés ?

Finn : Je pensais plus à t'inviter à danser en fait. Sauf, que vu mes talents en danse, on devrait plutôt faire autre chose.

Rachel : Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ! Allez, juste ce slow, je te dirai si tu m'écrases les pieds … S'il-te-plait …

Finn : C'est bien parce que sinon, tu me casserais les oreilles … _fit-il en rigolant._

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena au centre du salon.

Et au centre du salon, sur la piste de danse si on peut l'appeler comme ça, un autre couple dansait : Quinn et Santana. Santana avait eu du mal à convaincre Quinn de danser ce slow avec elle, la jeune blonde ne voulait pas, ne se sentait pas en forme. C'était avec une jolie insulte, plutôt marrante que Quinn s'était laissée convaincre.

Quinn : C'est la première fois que je danse un slow avec une fille …

Santana : Ça ne te plait pas ? _Fit Santa, inquiète._

Quinn : Je trouve ça très agréable, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais j'aimerai qu'on arrête.

Santana : Pour-pourquoi, si c'est agréable ? Tu veux quoi en plus, blondasse ? _Dit-elle un peu stréssée tout de même._

Quinn : Je veux pas quelque chose en plus, je veux juste … qu'on aille parler. _Annonça-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la brune. _Ailleurs, si possible …

Santana la suivit, à l'étage, probablement dans la chambre de Rachel.

Quinn : Santa, je, j'ai compris. Et j'ai besoin d'en parler, parce que je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire.

Santana : Qu'est-ce que t'as compris ?

Quinn : Je sais que … que tu m'aimes … plus qu'une simple amie, et différemment qu'une meilleure amie.

Santa : Quinn, je savais pas vraiment comment t'en parler je suis désolée, je veux pas que ça gache notre amitié... Elle sentait les larmes lui venirent aux yeux.

Quinn : Ça gachera rien du tout, parce que je crois … que moi aussi je ressens ça Santa. Jamais avant, avec n'importe quel garçon, je m'étais sentie aussi bien qu'avec toi. Ça veut pas dire que je me sens prête à me mettre en couple avec toi … pas tout de suite … Je veux simplement du temps et que quelques jours, on ne soit plus trop ensemble.

Santa : Quinn, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Quand on est loin, je, je me sens mal et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui beugue là ! _dit-elle en montrant son cœur. _Je veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir parce que tu n'es pas sûre de toi, je peux pas tenir deux jours sans toi pétasse ! **MA** pétasse …

Quinn : Ma santa, je t'en prie juste trois jours trois petits jours que je sache où j'en suis et … je te promets que ça ira !

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle partit, laissant Santa et ses pleurs seuls, dans une chambre toute rose, mais pour le coup, bien triste.

Kurt attendait dehors, dans le froid que son chéri, son Blaininou arrive. Il était sur qu'il s'était trompé de chemin.

? : Hey, sexy jeune homme, on attend seul dans le froid ?

Kurt : Blaaaaaaaaaaaiiiine ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu m'expliques où t'étais ?

Blaine : Je m'étais perdu en fait … Bon on entre ? C'est pas que je gèle mais ...

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrés et la poussèrent. A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Loin des pires cauchemars de Rachel, tout le monde semblait s'amuser , pratiquement tout le monde dansait et très peu étaient bourrés. Le canapé était épargné, et Rachel montait doucement la cote de la popularité. Blaine, qui ne connaissait personne, restait accroché au bras de Kurt, qui l'emmena faire une petite danse sur _Raise Your Glass._

Blaine : Elle est sympa cette fête. Mais j'ai pas trop vu Rachel, elle est où ?

Kurt : Aucune idée … Mais dis-donc, tu danses encore mieux ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Blaine : Si tu savais comme je me suis amélioré depuis que je te connais mon amour _dit-il en l'embrassant._

C'est alors, que le couple, en train d'échanger un loooooong baiser fut interrompue par un blonde qui courait, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Kurt : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Quinn ?

Blaine : Elle avait l'air triste. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas trop …

Kurt : Ça n'a jamais été une grande amie, mais tu sais …

Blaine : Oui, je sais que tu détestes voir les gens tristes … _dit-il en l'embrassant, plus passionément encore que la fois précédente. _

Si Blaine se demandait où était Rachel, elle ne se demandait rien du tout. En fait, elle avait l'esprit trop encombré par le visage de Finn. Après cette première danse, il y en avait eu une autre, puis une autre et encore une. Ensuite, Rachel, qui commençait à avoir les pieds douloureux avait décidé de lui faire visiter la maison. Et à présent, ils étaient dans la cuisine, à l'abri des regards. Finn avait une irrésistible envie d'embrasser la jolie brune, mais il pensait qu'il devait attendre.

Rachel : Finn, j'aimerai savoir … tu … tu penses quoi de moi ? A part peut-être que je parle trop ou encore …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Finn venait de poser ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Leur baiser était littéralement passioné. Rachel mit fin à cela. Elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Finn : T'as compris ce que je pensais de toi ou il t'en faut plus ? _Dit-il avec un sourire en coin_.

Rachel : Est-ce que ça veut dire que Rachel Berry est en couple avec le quaterback le plus sexy de la région ?

Finn : Je ne pourrai pas dire non après ça … _annonça-t-il en l'embrassant, plus amoureux encore._


	5. Hip Hip Hourra ?

QuinnTana4Ever : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Mais tu as raison, je ne détaille pas assez, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je vais essayer de plus le faire à l'avenir.

* * *

**Ce chapitre sera triste pour le Finchel, mais plutôt positif pour le Quintana. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

En ce lendemain de fête, Santana était catastrophée. Quinn ne voulait plus la voir pendant trois jours. Et pour santa, ça voulait dire la fin du monde. Elle était persuadée que Quinn ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'entendait. Elle avait beau avoir affirmé le contraire, elle n'y croyait pas un mot. Mais elle décida néanmoins de respecter le choix de sa quinnie. Elle ne lui parlerait pas pendant trois jours. Et ensuite, elle verrait. Elle n'espérait pas grand chose …

Kurt était sur un petit nuage. La fête chez Rachel avait été merveilleuse. Blaine avait fini par arriver, et pour une fois personne ne lui avait fait remarquer méchamment qu'il dansait, et embrassait un garçon. « Les gens sont-ils en train d'évoluer ?» se demanda-t-il en sautillant sur le trottoir qui le menait tout droit au lycée. C'est alors qu'il vit, une petite brune se dirigeant elle aussi vers le lycée.

Kurt : Raaaaaaach' ! C'était géaaant ta fête !

Rachel : Tu es sincère ou c'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ?

Kurt : Oh .. Un mélange des deux, sans doute. Mais sincèrement, elle était cool ta fête.

Rachel : Si tu savais … Moi aussi je me suis éclatée. Je ne sais pas si ça se dit qu'on a adoré sa popore fête, mais c'est mon cas.

Kurt : Si je savais … si je savais quoi ? Non, Rachel Berry tu me caches un truuuc ?

Rachel : Tu n'as qu'à demandé à ton « frère » , j'te laisse j'ai Maths ! _fit-elle avec une grimace._

Kurt n'en revenait pas ! Ces deux là sortaient réellement ensemble ? Ou alors elle le chariait ?

Finn sortait de son cours d'anglais (qui l'avait complètement saoulé) lorsqu'il aperçut Rachel dans le couloir. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de pleinitude l'envahit. Il la regardait, discrètement, parler à ses amis du glee club, attendant qu'elle l'aperçoive. Soudain, elle le vit et traversa le couloir pour le rejoindre. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se décida à l'embrasser, avec des « boum boum » intense qui représentaient les battements de son cœur. Le jeune couple fut interrompu :

Tina : Je rêve ou Berry a enfin un copain ?

Brittany : En vérité, ce n'est pas un humain. Son cerveau est controlé par le roi de Mars. _Assura -t-elle en chuchotant. _Santana arriva alors, retenant un haut-le-cœur.

Santana : Nan mais sérieusement la naine avec la baleine ? Désolée, mais là je dois vraiment aller vomir. Rachel regarda Santa courir (direction les toilettes) bizarrement.

Tina : Alors comme ça vous êtes ensembles ?

Rachel : Il faut croire que oui. _Répondit-elle en souriant à Finn._

Finn : J'vous laisse, ya Puck qui m'appelle. Sur ce, il l'embrassa sous les yeux médusés de l'équipe de foot.

Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, il fut assailli de questions.

Puck : T'es sérieux, tu t'es tapée Berry ?

Mike : Elle s'appelle comment sa pote ?

Matt : Si elles ressemblent toutes à son amie ou à Santana, je veux bien venir au glee club moi !

Ce fut cette phrase qui imposa un terrible silence.

Matt : Quoi les mecs ? Finn y va encore et on le tabasse même pas alors …

Azimio : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Alors, ce fut la ruée. Chacun son tour, toute l'équipe se relaya pour le frapper, excepté Mike, Matt et Puck. Rachel, au bout du couloir, assista à la scène et courut pour prévenir Figgins. Tina était partie en cours. Elle fut arrêté par Karofsky, qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Karofsky : Alors gros pif, tu veux porter secours à ton gros lard de boyfriend ?

Rachel pleurait à moitié à présent, Dave lui bouchait le passage et elle entendait les coups, de plus en plus fort, sur Finn.

Rachel : Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Vous vous permettez, tous, de mépriser un club auquel vous n'avez jamais participer.

Soudain, on n'entendit plus rien. Ils avaient fini et s'enfuyaient pas une porte. Dave courut rejoindre ses potes et Rachel se dirigea vers son Finn.

Son visage était ensanglanté. Il avait bien essayé de se défendre, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop. Rachel l'aida à se relever, tout en pleurant.

Rachel : Je suis désolée Finn, j'ai rien pu faire. Elle était tellement en colère que des gens aient osé faire ça, sans raison. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était de sa faute si tout ça était arrivé. C'était elle qui avait poussé Finn à continuer le glee club, et Finn avait payé.

Finn : C'est, c'est bon. J'vais à l'infirmerie.

Elle le regarda se lever, le cœur meurtri par ce qu'elle allait faire.

Rachel : Finn, c'est fini.

Finn : Oui, je sais, j'ai bien remarqué qu'ils étaient plus là.

Elle eut envie de rire malgré elle, mais elle ne put pas.

Rachel : Je parlais de nous … _dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots_.

Elle s'enfuit ensuite en courant.

Quinn rentrait chez elle. Demain elle pourrait reparler à Santana, et à vrai dire, elle avait hâte. Durant ces quelques jours, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et tout était devenu clair dans sa tête. Elle l'aimait. Pendant ces trois-jours, elle avait souffert de ne pas aller la voir, de ne pas se confier à elle, de ne pas la voir s'énerver contre des gens, de ne pas admirer son si joli visage, de ne pas entendre son merveilleux rire. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle irait voir SA Santa le lendemain et elle assumerait ses sentiments. Elle s'en fichait du regard des autres, elle venait de comprendre que si on ne peut pas être soi-même et vivre heureux comme ça, on ne peut pas vivre correctement. Et elle voulait vivre, vraiment.

Finn souffrait autant du point de vue physique que du point de vue moral. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait juste envie de dormir, et de se réveiller dans un monde où tous les gens seraient tolérants, aimeraint le glee club et un monde dans lequel Rachel Berry serait sa petite amie. Encore. Il devait lui parler. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi elle l'avait laissé tomber. Et quand Finn avait une idée en tête, Finn n'en démordai pas !

Santana se sentait toute bizarre ce matin. Elle avait un peu peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. La cantine semblait étrangement vide jusqu'a ce qu'elle aperçoive sa chère Quinn. cette dernière avançait vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort alors que Quinn était à deux mètres d'elle.

Quinn : Salut. _fit-elle timidement._

Santana : Hey, ça-ça va ?

Quinn : Je rêve ou ma p'tite Santa bégaie ?

Santana, n'y tenant plus se rapprocha d'avantage de Quin et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quinn ne la repoussa pas du tout, et leur baiser s'intensifia sous le regard de toutes les cheerleaders. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, toute l'équipe les applaudit joyeusement.

Brittany : Vous êtes enfin mariées ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! Hip Hip Hip Hourra pour le QUINTANA !

Santana et Quinn se regardèrent malicieusement, elles avaient déjà un surnom …


	6. HummelBerry

**Merci pour ta review Melindax, on ne saura pas ici pourquoi Rachel a "abandonné" Finn, mais on le saur plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne se passe pas énormément de chose dans ce chapitre, mais plus dans le prochain. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Kurt attendait Rachel devant la porte des toilettes des filles. Lorsqu'il la vit sortir, elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, et le regard flou.

Kurt : Racheeeeeeeeeeeel ! Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

Rachel : Mais j'ai pas pleuré !_ fit-elle avec la voix aigue d'une fille qui est bouleversée._

Kurt : De 1, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, ce qui n'est pas les cas, je t'assure, de 2 lorsqu'une personne s'est enfermée environ 25 minutes et 45 secondes dans les toilettes et en ressort les yeux tout bouffis et humides, j'en déduis facilement qu'elle a pleuré. Alors ?

Rachel : J'ai-j'ai rompu avec Finn ce matin... _annonça-t-elle, désespérée_

Kurt : Vient faire un calin à ton kurtinou, viens viens.

Rachel se rapprocha de lui et ils se firent un calin.

_C'est malheureusement à ce moment là que Finn sortait de la salle de Maths, juste en face de la porte des toiletts, où se trouvaient Kurt et Rachel. Il repartit précipitamment, le regard baissé.  
_

Kurt : Rachel, je sais que tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus avec lui ?

Rachel lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Kurt : Il est allé voir Figgins au moins ?

Rachel : Je, je crois, il y est allé seul ... _dit-elle tristement._

Kurt : J'espère que cette bande de salopards se fera renvoyé ! _Déclara-t-il, furieux. _Mais tu aurais quand même pu l'accompagner, le laisser tomber comme ça ...

Cette phrase fit monter au yeux les larmes que Rachel tentaient de dissimuler depuis 5 minutes. Son mascara, s'étala un peu plus sur ses joues. Kurt, se sentant mal de lui avoir dit ça, lui tapota gentiment, mais aussi maladroitement l'épaule. Son but était de réconforter sa meilleure amie, pas de l'enfoncer ...

Kurt : Ecoute, je pense que quoiqu'il arrivera, ces c*ns seront toujours là. Et tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Mais vous pouvez toujours vous battre tous les deux. Réfléchis Rachel.

Elle lui promit de réfléchir et Kurt la raccompagna chez elle. Il ne la sentait pas rentrer seule, il savait que lorsque rachel était triste elle était capable de se perdre très facilement dans une ville qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Il prit alors le chemin vers sa maison. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il y trouva un Finn déprimé.

Kurt : Hey, salut mon-faux-grand-et-bête frère _Fit-il en rigolant._

Finn : Franchement Kurt, je te pensais pas comme ça. T'as pensé à Blaine ? Et à moi ? Sa voix commençait à partir dans les aigus, on sentait qu'il allait s'énerver ou bien partir en larmes.

Kurt : Je t'avoue Finn, que je ne comprend strictement rien de ce que tu racontes. Pourquoi je ferai souffrir Blaine ou même toi ?

Kurt ne comprenait rien à rien, et avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et croisa ses jambes, il attendait la suite.

Finn : Ah parce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Son air faussement énervé, le trahissait, on sentait bien qu'en vérité, il était malheureux.

Enervé, il monta en trombe dans sa chambre, sans accorder un regard de plus à Kurt.

Kurt : J'en saurai peut être plus demain … Si monsieur daigne m'expliquer ! _Marmonna Kurt, excédé. _

Santana était sur le chemin qui menait chez Quinn … Seulement cette fois, elle ne s'y rendait pas pour la consoler, mais pour passer du temps avec sa petite amie. Ah, elle ne se lasserait jamais d'appeler Quinn sa petite amie. Qu'est-ce que ce mot lui faisait plaisir ! Regardant les maisons éclairés de Lima, elle pensait à la chance qu'elle avait.

Arrivant alors devant la porte de la maison de sa _petite amie_, elle toqua (la sonnette était cassée...)

Lorsque Quinn vient lui ouvrir, elle était encore plus belle que d'ordinaire. Ces cheveux blonds étaient lachés sur ses épaules et elle portait une robe noire, mettant son teint en valeur.

Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? _demanda-t-elle , suspicieuse._

Santana : Hum, sûrement ma très sexy blondasse préférée _annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Elle se pencha alors pour embrasser Quinn, mais celle-ci, visiblement génée, tourna la tête au dernier moment. Santana, se sentant ridicule dans cette position, se redressa, l'air un peu triste.

Quinn : Entre Santa … _dit-elle, visiblement génée._

Santana la suivit à l'intérieur de la maison et dit rapidement bonjour à M. et Mme Fabray. Elle monta l'escalier, suivit sa copine dans le couloir, et arriva dans la chambre de la blonde. Quinn ferma la porte se précipita vers Santa et l'embrassa doucement. Santana se dégagea du baiser.

Quinn : J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ? _s'inquièta-t-elle._

Santana : Je, j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'as repoussé tout à l'heure. En fait, j'en suis même carrément sûre. Santana ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, et elle attendait une explication.

Quinn : Mes parents sont pas vraiment au courant que j'ai embrassé une brune très mignonne. Et que je suis avec elle. Je voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent comme _ça_.

Santana : Et si ta mère débarquait là maintenant et qu'on seraient toutes les deux en train de s'embrasser comme si nos vies en dépendaient ? Comme Finn et Rachel ?

Cette remarque fit rire Quinn. Mais Santa ne comptait pas en rester là.

Santana : Sérieusement Quinnie, il faudra bien que tu leur dise un jour ...

Quinn hocha la tête. Elle savait bien qu'il le faudrait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses parents ignorants, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Tout était trop nouveau pour elle, et pour l'instant elle voulait simplement être heureuse, sans se préoccuper des autres. Elle avait le droit après tout, non ?

Quinn : Attends deux minutes tu as parlé de Finn et Rachel ? Tu es sérieuse ?

Santana : Et oui ma belle, cette espèce de quaterback se tape une naine. Me dis pas que ça te fait de la peine ? _Annonça-t-elle_

Quinn ne pouvait y croire ! Son ex avec cette fille bavarde comme 4567 ?

Quinn : A vrai dire, je trouve simplement que ces goûts se dégradent _dit-elle en grimaçant._

Santana : Ne fait pas cette tête là, elle est gentille dans le fond ...A sa place, je regretterai juste d'avoir plaquée, la plus belle fille du monde … _Rétorqua-t-elle en embrassant Quinn._

Leur baiser dura un long moment durant lequel Quinn et Santana se sentir comme connectées, l'une à l'autre. Elles se sentaient enfin complètes. Ce sentiment s'arrêta malheureusement lorsque leur baiser s'interrompirent. Affectueusement, Quinn prit la main de Santa et la caressa doucement.

Quinn : Sinon Santa, j'ai quelques projets pour ce soir _avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

Santana : Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que la capitaine des cheerleaders était si prévoyante...

Quinn : Maintenant tu le sais au moins … Tu veux savoir ou pas ? Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire tout de suite ... Elle faisait exprès d'énerver sa Santa.

Santana : Bon, tu accouches là ? J'ai pas que ça à faire Fabray … _Râla-t-elle._

Cette remarque fit rire Quinn, qui mit encore plus de temps à dévoiler sa surprise à sa petite amie. Elle finit quand même à reprendre sa respiration, à ouvrir la bouche et à dévoiler la surprise à son impatiente garce qu'elle aimait tant.

Quinn : Bon, tu aimes Jason Mraz non ?

Santana : HAAAN, ne me dis pas que tu as eu des places ? Quinniiiiie, que je t'aime en cet instant ! Elle sautilla tel Kurt excité, et lacha un petit cri de joie. Réaction inattendue chez la brune. Quinn lui sourit, et prit sa veste, posée à côté d'elle.

Quinn : Je savais que ça te plairait … Prends ton manteau, je suppose que tu veux pas être en retard …

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent précipitamment (Santana ne voulait absolument pas arriver en retard, elle avait promis d'étriper quiconque leur ferait perdre leur temps) de chez les Fabray, main dans la mains, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt se tracassait la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez Finn. Ne trouvant vraiment pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, il décida d'aller lui parler. Ses pieds le conduire tout droit jusqu'à la deuxième porte à gauche.

TOCTOC.

Kurt : Finn ? Finn, c'est Kurt.

Finn : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _fit-il grognon._

Kurt : Juste essayer de comprendre ce que tu voulais dire. Aller, laisse-moi entrer ! Parler à une porte n'est pas très agréable tu sais !

Finn ouvra la porte de mauvais cœur.

Finn : Alors ?

Kurt : Tu veux bien me dire de quoi tu parlais, comme quoi je t'avais fait du mal à toi et à Blaine ? Parce que figure toi qu'à part avoir finit les oréos, je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurai pu te blesser ...

Finn : Comme si tu ne savais pas. Je t'ai vue, enlacer Rachel. _Fit-il tristounet._

Kurt : Et ? Oh non, Finn, ne me dit pas que tu as cru que … Moi et Rachel ? Et il explosa de rire.

Finn : Ya quoi de drôle ? _demanda-t-il, légèrement sur les nerfs._

Kurt : Mais Finn, Je n'aimerai jamais Rachel ! Je suis gay ! Je vais pas en revenir je crois.

Finn se sentait vraiment bête en cet instant. Right Now. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il poussa alors Kurt, de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit plus présent dans sa chambre.

Kurt : Bon, si on parlait du véritable problème : Tu aimes Rach' hein ?

Finn, énervé, ferma la porte au nez de son presque frère. Maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien entre Rachel et Kurt, l'espoir commençait à réapparaître dans son cœur.


	7. Rentrage du Lycée

**Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai fait x) Il y aura pas mal de Finchel (un long moment à la fin) et moins de Quinntana pour cette fois ci :) Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Rachel se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. C'était son mariage avec Finn, et tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que le maire se révèles être Azimio et qu'il commence à frapper Finn. Brr, elle en avait la chaire de poule.

Elle se leva, bien décidée à oublier ce mauvais rêve, elle s'habilla ensuite et déjeuna en vitesse. Elle prit son sac, et partit pour le Lycée.

Elle avançait tranquillement lorsqu'elle aperçut ce quaterback, qui comment dire, était toujours, aussi mignon. Elle vit que ses blessures commençaient à disparaître et elle en fut rassurée. Elle repensa alors à ce que Kurt lui avait dit, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

Finn : Hey, Salut Rachel. _Commença -t-il._

Il avait encore ce sourire désarmant.

Rachel : Tu vas mieux ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

Finn : Non, pas vraiment. Et je pense pas que se soit à cause de mes blessures. _Avoua-t-il._

Rachel : Finn, je, je suis désolée. Tu vois j'avais l'impression que tout était de ma faute, qu'à cause de moi, ils t'avaient frappés et … Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase.

Finn : Comme tu parles au passé je suppose que tu ne le penses plus ?

Rachel : Hum, oui … Je crois que c'est de la faute de ces brutasses, on aime chanter, et alors ? _Dit-elle avec révolte._

Finn : J'aime bien, quand tu t'énerves comme ça … _Dit-il en souriant._

Rachel rougit. "C'est un compliment ?" se demanda-t-elle.

Rachel : Moi j'aime bien quand tu ne comprend pas tout ce que je dis. Et que tu fais une tête très étonné, et qu'ensuite tu essaie de me faire croire que tu es courageux. _Dit-elle en rigolant._

Finn : Mais, je suis très courageux. La preuve, je vais même, faire une chose très courageuse.

Rachel : Comme quoi ? Elle sentait son cœur bettre de plus en plus vite. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle ferma ses yeux, pour effacer cette image de sa tête, mais elle revenait de plus en plus persistante. Soudain, elle entendit un son. Une note. Finn chantait. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_« I can't fight this feeling anymore … » _Sa voix était très belle. Elle était à la fois grave et douce. Il tournait autour d'elle, et ça la faisait rire. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lâcher. « Pas maintenant se dit-elle. Bat encore un peu, que j'ai le temps de l'embrasser ! »

Lorsque Finn finit sa chanson. Il lui fit un sourire, et s'en alla. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était amoureuse. Pour de bon.

Santana était avec Quinn. Elle pouvait sentir la douce main de la blonde dans sa paume et ce contact la rassurait. Elles se dirigeaient vers le collège.

Santana : Dis, hum, Quinn, ça te dirait de venir à la répè't du glee club avec moi ? Tu sais, c'est p'têtre des losers, mais ils chantent pas si faux que ça. Sauf Sugar peut-être, mais il y a une bonne ambiance. Elle sentit Quinn relâcher sa main et la vit se tourner vers elle.

Quinn : Tu sais très bien qu'ils me détestent tous ! Et en plus, je ne sais pas chanter …

Santana : Tu rigoles ? T'as une putain de voix Quinette !

En effet, Santa avait découvert le potentiel vocal de Quinn à ce fameux concert … Durant le concert, Quinn avait sortit quelques malheureuses notes. Santana s'était alors tournée vers elle et l'avait regardé. Quinn, avait alors commencé à chanter, en même temps que Jason Mraz, Sa version de _Lucky_ était sublime. Santana en avait eu le cœur tout retourné, et son corps s'était parcouru de frisson de la tête aux pieds. Après le concert, Santana avait raccompagnée sa petite amie chez elle.

Quinn : Laisse-tomber Santana, c'est pas un club que la capitaine des cheerios se doit de faire... J'y vais, à tout à l'heure chérie. Répondit-elle en embrassant sa « chérie ».

Santana, déçue, se décida à aller dans la salle de chant du Glee club. Ils avaient une répétition et malheureusement, elle se ferait sans Quinn.

Pendant cette séance du glee club, tout s' était déroulé normalement. Finn et Rachel avait échangé leurs habituels regards, Santana avait fait ses habituelles remarques. La séance touchait à sa fin lorsque trois grands gaillards entrèrent dans la salle. Il s'agissait de Mike, Puck et Matt. Puck avait même une guitare à la main.

Puck : Hum, salut à tous.

A peu près tous les membres se dirent la même chose au même moment. « Mais que foutent-ils ici ces trois là ? »

Seul Rachel osa dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Rachel : Vous venez ici, pour nous écouter chanter ou bien, ce qui est sûrement beaucoup plus probable, pour nous balancer des Slushies à la figure et rigoler ensuite, aussi élégamment, que des babouins ?

Mike : J'ai décroché au dixième mot, mais on a pas de slushie. On tient juste à s'excuser auprès de Finn.

Matt : Finn, c'est juste horrible ce qui s'est passé, et on a rien fait...

Rachel : Comme les cons que vous êtes !

Puck : Berry, laisse-nous finir ! On a une petite chanson. Egalement pour passer notre audition …

« One Love, One Heart ... » Les trois garçons chantaient justes et plutôt bien.

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit joyeusement, excepté Rachel. Elle regarda Finn, il semblait leur avoir pardonné. Elle se résolut alors à applaudir également. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait, que leurs excuses étaient recevables.

Santana : Comme c'est beau l'amitié ! _Lança-t-elle ironiquement._

Will : Hey hey ! Je crois que le Glee Club a trois nouveaux membres ! Un de plus, et nous pouvons partir aux régionales !

Santana pensa instantanément à Quinn. Puis se rappela de sa réaction. Rachel, qui avait remarqué que Santana était pensive, alla la voir.

Rachel : Santa, tu pensais à quoi de spécial ?

Santana : Quand Berry, y a deux secondes où l'année dernière ?

Rachel : Y a deux secondes voyons ! Quand Shuester a dit qu'il nous fallait un autre membre …

Santana : Ah ça . En vérité je pensais à Quinn. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de ramener ses miches, mais elle a pas voulu. Elle raconta alors à Rachel, sa conversation avec Quinn.

Rachel avait une petite idée en tête. Quinn. Il leur fallait un nouveau membre pour qu'elle puisse exaucer son vœux : chanter devant au moins 100 personnes. Elle se dirigea vers le gymnase des cheerleaders. Quinn était en haut de la pyramide, et se faisait hurler dessus par leur coach, Sue, Sylvester. Lorsqu'elle hurla enfin à toute l'équipe de redescendre en bas, Rachel se dirigea vers Quinn.

Rachel : Hey, salut.

Quinn : Rachel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rachel : Je sais, je sais que le fait que tu sois venue à ma fête ne fait pas de nous des amies, même pas sûr que nous soyons des connaissances, mais … On a besoin de gens pour le Glee club.

Quinn : Ecoutes Rachel, j'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec ma petite-amie et ...

Rachel : Je sais que tu as refusé. Mais je sais aussi que c'est dommage. A ce qui paraît, tu as une très belle voix et … on ne te détestes pas tous ! Il y a quelques temps, je, j'étais en colère contre toi. Je voulais me venger. Mais, c'est fini maintenant. Tu crois pas qu'on devrait faire la trève entre les populaires et les losers ?

Sur ce, elle laissa Quinn, et partit rejoindre Kurt qui l'attendait pour rentrer du lycée.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ..." se disait Kurt, qui en avait un peu assez d'attendre sa meilleure amie. "Elle doit encore parler et parler avec je ne sais qui ..." il souffla d'exaspération. Le côté bavard et "en retard" de Rachel, pouvait l'énerver fortement quelques fois. Il sentit alors son portable vibrer sous la poche de son jean. Il le sortit, presque sûr que c'était Rachel. Seulement, c'était un message de Blaine. Son coeur fit un petit bond joyeux dans sa poitrine et il se sentit plus heureux.

**Hey, Kurt, ça te dit d'passer ché moi ce soir? ça fé longtemps quon sé pas fait une soirée tous les 2. **-Blaine.

**Jattendais que tu mle propose, jviens à Kel heure? **-Kurt.

**Maintenant? En fait, g trop envie de tvoir tt de suite**. -Blaine.

**Okay, jsuis en route :) .** -Kurt.

"Tant pis pour Rachel. Elle rentrera toute seule !" pensa Kurt. Que voulez-vous ? L'amour n'attend pas.

Rachel sortait du lycée. "Kurt va pas être content ..." se dit-elle. En effet, elle avait au moins 20 minutes de retard, à cause de leur prof de Maths. Elle les avait retenus un quart d'heure après la sonnerie, sous prétexte qu'ils devaient terminer la leçon aujourd'hui. Arrivée à leur point de rendez-vous, elle remarque qu'il n'était pas là. Elle regarda dans toutes les directions, cherchant un jeune homme châtain. A la place, elle vit un grand lycéen brun et avec un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien. Finn. Elle s'approcha de lui, pour lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait Kurt.

Rachel : Finn ? Tu sais où est Kurt ? Parce qu'on avait rendez-vous et que je le trouve pas là ... Et comme il n'est jamais en retard ...

Finn : Kurt ? Il m'a dit qu'il allait chez Blaine. Et que si je te voyais il fallait que je te dise que ton retard l'a hum, un peu _énervé,_ et qu'il a décidé de te laisser tomber pour le "rentrage du lycée" Il a même ajouter que l'amour n'attendait pas, surtout pour Rachel Berry. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner. _Proposa-t-il, hésitant._

Rachel : Si ça ne te dérange pas, et si tu peux supporter mon discours critiquant ma prof, insupportable, de Maths.

Elle lui sourit, et commença à avancer dans la rue.

Finn : Ca dépend, il ne faut pas qu'on commence à parler de calcul, ou alors je serai complètement paumé.

Rachel : Promis, je n'aborderai pas le sujet des calculs ou des équations.

Finn : Tant mieux alors. Mais pourquoi tu trouves ta prof insupportable ?

Rachel : En vérité, je trouve presque tous les profs insupportables. A part peut-être Shuester.

Finn : J'suis plutôt d'accord. Ils parlent tous beaucoup trop ...

Rachel : tu te rends compte qu'on parle de profs quand même ?

Finn : C'est vrai que c'est pas le sujet le plus passionnant que je connaisse. Tu sais pas plus tard qu'hier, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Kurt.

Rachel : Quelque chose, quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié sincère et riche en émotion ? _Demanda-t-elle_. Oh non, Finn, ne me dit pas que tu as cru que ... Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle venait d'exploser de rire en comprenant ce que Finn avait cru.

Finn : Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle_ grogna-t-il, la voix rieuse._

Rachel : Désolée, mais j'essaie juste de m'imaginer trente secondes en couple avec Kurt. Se serait juste impossible. Nos produits de beauté ne rentreraient pas dans une seule salle de bains.

Finn : Bon j'admets que c'était complètement ridicule.

Rachel : C'est pas grave Finn. A un moment, j'ai cru que Santana voulait sortir avec toi ...

Finn : Comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul à imaginer des trucs chelou _rigola-t-il._

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, et Finn, inconsciemment se rapprocha de Rachel. Il baissa la tête et remarqua que leurs pieds s'avançaient exactement en même temps. Il prit alors la main de Rachel. Son corps fut alors parcourut de frissons, et son coeur battit un peu plus fort. Il commença à caresser affectueusement les doigts de Rachel ... Seulement celle-ce dégagea doucement sa main de l'étreinte de Finn. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite, et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les Hummel-Hudson.

Finn : Bon, ba je crois que mon goûter m'appelle hein, _dit-il en entrant chez lui._

Il se retourna pour regarder Rachel dans les yeux, et lui sourit.

Finn : Oublie pas que demain, on a notre duo ... Sur ce mot, il referma doucement la porte et Rachel continua son chemin, la tête remplie des bêtises de Finn.

* * *

**Note : Je me suis inspirée de ma propre prof de Maths ... x)**

**Hésitez pas à reviewer, même si ça ne vous a pas trop plus, pour que je m'améliore. **

**Wiloo. **


	8. I am yours, Faithfully

**Anti-Finchel**** : "Rentrage" c'était de l'humour en référence à ce mot qu'emploie Finn dans le chapitre. Pourrais-tu me dire où tu vois toutes ces fautes, car je ne les remarquent pas ! Où est ce que j'ai mis des abréviations ? "Collège" était effectivement une erreur, mais voilà après je ne l'ai dit qu'une seule fois et je ne pense pas que se soit très choquant. Merci pour tes conseils x)**

**Melindax**** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira encore plus xD **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu de Klaine, et plus de Quinntana :) Enjoy It :D**

* * *

Kurt se fit réveiller par le soleil matinal, qui passait à travers les rideaux. Il avait dormi chez Blaine. Il sourit en pensant à la soirée incroyable qu'il avait passé.Tout d'abord, ils avaient regardé "Moulin Rouge" leur film préféré à tous les deux. Bien sûr devant, ils avaient fini le paquet de pop corn, et chanté à tue-tête. Ensuite, ils avaient parlé pour ne rien dire et s'étaient couchés. Sagement. Embrumé dans ses souvenirs, Kurt mit du temps à réaliser qu'il était 8h30. Et qu'il était à la bourre de chez la bourre. Son premier cours avait commencé. Il sauta du lit, enfila un pantalon et mit un t-shirt (à l'envers).

Kurt : BLAAAAIIINNEEE? OU ES TU ?

Blaine : Je suis dans la douche-euuuuh !

Kurt : Tu sais que je suis censé être en anglais là ?

Blaine : Oops. j'avais oublié qu'à McKinley vous commenciez si tôt ...

Kurt se retourna et le vit, une serviette autour de ... son corps, le visage souriant et l'admira quelques secondes, les yeux remplit d'admiration.

Blaine : Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je vais fondre sous ton regard de braise ...

Kurt : Pfff ... Bref, je crois qu'il faut que je décolle de chez toi. Et que je me rende au lycée. Et que je passe une journée encore plus ennuyante que celle d'hier. Et que je trouve une excuse pour mon retard aussi.

Blaine : Je compatis, moi qui n'ait pas cours ce matin _se moqua-t-il. _Au fait, ton t-shirt est pas dans le bon sens Kurtie ...

Kurt remit son t-shirt correctement et embrassa longuement Blaine, avant de se décider à descendre dans la rue, et à aller à McKinley.

Santana regarda sa montre. Plus que quelques minutes et le calvaire se finirait enfin. Elle n'en pouvait plus du tout. Elle entendit alors la fin à sa torture : la sonnerie. "Ah, ba elle s'est enfin décidée à sonner celle-là" pensa-t-elle. Elle prit son sac et partit aussi vite que possible de cours. Elle avait réunion du glee club, ça allait lui changer ses idées, même si Hummel devait brailler toute la séance. Elle arriva dans la salle, et prit place à côté de Brittany.

Santana : Qui gueule en premier aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Brittany : Je sais pas, Lord Tumbington a volé mon cerveau. Je crois que je le retrouverai cette nuit, si la licorne du lycée me le rend.

Santana : Ah, d'accord. Préviens moi quand tu l'auras de nouveau, okay ?

Monsieur Shuester entra alors enfin dans la salle et regarda un à un ses élèves avant de tous leur sourire.

Will : Qui veut commencer ?

Finn : Moi et Rachel, on a préparé un p'tit truc.

Santana : On ne t'as jamais appris à dire Rachel et moi ?

Finn : C'est pas ce que j'ai dis ?

Santana : Laisse-tomber, j'essayais juste de t'apprendre la politesse, vu que tu sembles avoir loupé cet épisode important. _Dit-elle, sarcastique._

Finn : Hein ? Quel épisode ?

Rachel : Bon, super Santana de nous rappeler des règles primordiales, mais là on aimerait bien chanter notre chanson, si tu ne trouves pas ça impoli hein ...

Will : Allez-y les jeunes !

Tina : Il est où Kurt ?

Brittany : Ne t'en fais pas, il arrivera après son entretien avec les licornes.

Ignorant ces remarques, Finn et Rachel se positionnèrent alors au centre de l'auditorium et se regardèrent. La musique démarra alors et ils commencèrent à chanter.

"High way round, into the midnight sun ..." Leurs voix s'accordaient parfaitement au son de Faithfully et tout le club fut impressionné. Même Santana ravala une méchante réplique et apprécia leur duo. Ils remarquèrent tous qu'ils avaient une alchimie surprenante. Lorsque la chanson se finit, ils applaudirent tous.

Santana : Ben pour une fois j'ai adoré. Je crois que je me transforme en bisounours ces temps-ci, mais vous inquiètez pas, la prochaine fois vous aurez le droit à une phrase très désagréable.

Ils rigolaient tous lorsqu'il virent une jeune blonde, sur le seuil de la porte. C'était Quinn. Santana la regardé interloquée alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Quinn s'avança et se mit à la place où étaient précédemment Finn et Rachel.

Quinn : Vous cherchez un nouveau membre je crois ? Parce qu'une personne que j'aime énormément m'a dit de venir chanter avec vous ... Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Santana tout en prononçant ces paroles.

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche, prit sa respiration et commença à chanter.

"Do you hear me ? i'm talking to you ... accross the water, accross the sea ..." Elle avait décidé d'interprêter Lucky. Santana ne put s'empêcher de la regarder émerveillée tout le long de sa chansons. Quand Quinn eut fini, elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et sauta dans les bras de sa petite copine.

Quinn : Doucement, ne me casse pas un bras rigola-t-elle.

Santana : Rooh, et puis je te casse ce que je veux ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te déciderai à te ramener ma vieille ! _affirma-t-elle._

Quinn : Ben, je me suis décidée. J'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi tu sais. _Dit-elle affectueusement._

Santana : Tu es adorable toi ! Au fait Finn et Rachel, c'était pas si bien que ça votre duo. Je dirai même que c'était naze, mais après, c'est pas la première fois que Rachel nous fait un truc moisi. _Dit-elle, sarcastique._

Rachel : Franchement, l'amour rend les gens moches certaines fois ... _dit-elle à l'adresse de Santana._

Finn : Bienvenue Quinn ! Si tu pouvais juste modérer les remarques de Santa se serait cool.

Santana : Tu sais ce que modérer veut dire toi ? _demanda-t-elle, étonnée._

Finn : J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin, arrêtez de croire que ...

Santana : Ah mais tu lis aussi ? Le monde tourne encore là, vous êtes sûrs ? _Questionna-t-elle, pratiquement bouche-bée._

Rachel : Arrête Santa, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de notre merveilleuse alchimie.

Finn : Notre alchimie est merveilleuse ?

Rachel : Ben oui _dit-elle en lui souriant._

Santana : Bon, j'vous laisse, ça devient très niais l'ambiance là ... Tu viens Quinnie ?

Santana sortit de la salle en trombe. Quinn se tourna vers Rachel et lui sourit.

Quinn : Merci de m'avoir fait venir. Peut-être que tu es pas si nulle que ça en fin de compte.

Puis elle prit le même chemin que Santana. Le glee club, c'était fini pour aujourd'hui !


	9. Jus de Pomme & Purée

**Voici le 9ème chapitre qui arrive x) Un bon moment Finchel dans celui-ci mais une nouvelle moins joyeuse pour le Quinntana.**

* * *

Kurt venait d'arriver au lycée... en ayant loupé la matinée. En fait il avait un peu traîné dans la rue, en sortant de chez Blaine, n'étant pas très motivée pour aller en cours. Sa prof d' anglais venait même de le coller. Il ne savait pas trop quoi inventer comme excuse pour les autres profs... "Oh et puis zut " pensa-t-il. Il dirait qu'il ... Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait ses règles "Voyons, Kurt tu dis n'importe quoi" se dit-il en se moquant de lui-même. Bon, il dirait qu'il avait eu de la fièvre. Parfait cette excuse. Bien joué Kurt. Il se rendait tranquillement en Maths (il n'était pas du genre "je vais à fond pour retrouver ma prof adorée car tout ce qu'elle dit me passionne ") lorsqu'un jeune homme lui rentra dedans.

Puck : Hé, excuse, mec. C'est bon t'es pas mort ? Je sais que mes muscles peuvent en tuer plus d'un ...

Kurt : Ho, euh non. Je suis en bonne santé tu vois._ Dit-il en souriant timidement._

Puck : Cool alors. Ca aurait été bête que tu crèves tout de suite. Nan c'est vrai t'as l'air sympa comme gars.

Kurt : Si tu le dis. C'était bien le glee club ce midi ?

Puck : Pas mal. Berry et Hudson on fait un duo et ensuite y a cette garce de Quinn qui s'est ramenée. On peut participer aux communales. Allez, salut.

Kurt : Salut ... _fit-il en agitant mollement sa main._

Alors comme ça Quinn faisait partie du glee club ? "Rachel a du rager ..." pensa Kurt. Pendant qu'il essayait de s'imaginer la "rencontre" entre Quinn et Rachel, il fut interpellée par celle-ci.

Rachel : Kuuuuurt ! _dit-elle en courant vers lui._

Kurt : Rachel ! Ca va ?

Rachel : Tu étais où toi ? Tu sais que tu as manqué une séance du glee club absolument fa-bu-leuse ! Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur chacune des syllabes.

Kurt : Ah oui ? Tu n'es même pas énervée que Quinn se soit ramenée ? _Demanda-t-il, innocemment._

Rachel : Oh non, du tout, tu sais c'est moi qui l'ai un peu convaincue de venir ..._ annonça-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence._

Kurt : Ce n'était pas toi qui lui en voulait au point de vouloir lui bousiller la face ?

Rachel : Oh, n'importe quoi ! Tu dois te tromper de personne là ...

Kurt : Oh oui, c'est sûrement ça. Je me trompe de Rachel Berry.

Rachel : Bon, j'admets que je l'appréciai pas beaucoup._ Admit-t-elle. _Mais j'ai évolué tu vois et ...

Kurt : Ca, c'est surtout depuis qu'elle est plus avec Finn ... Dit-il en la taquinant.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel puis fit celle qui n'avait rien entendu. Elle avait pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Un gros blanc s'installa jusqu'à ce que le Finn en question arrive. Kurt ne savait pourquoi, mais le voir arriver lui rappela son heure de colle. C'était comme si d'un coup, sa bonne humeur s'envolait pour faire face bah à ... à une humeur moins agréable.

Finn : Hé les mecs ça va ?

Rachel : Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un mec ?

Kurt : Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Finn : Euh non, Rachel pas du tout hein _fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._ T'as quoi Kurt encore ?

Rachel détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges.

Kurt : Comment ça encore ? Je vais toujours bien moi d'habitude hein ...

Rachel : Je suis pas d'accord là ... La fois où je t'ai renversé _sans faire exprès_ du jus de pomme sur tes chaussures, tu n'allais pas bien je te signale ...

Kurt : Mes chaussures étaient neuves. Neuves Rachel, tu comprends ?

Finn : Et si on revenait à la base, c'est à dire pourquoi tu vas pas bien Kurt ? proposa-t-il.

Kurt : Oh ça. C'est juste mon a-do-ra-ble prof d'anglais qui m'a collé. Ce soir, ça me dépriiimeee. Juste parce que j'ai loupé une matinée. Bon je vous laisse les amoureux. Je dois aller manger cette espèce de truc qui ressemble à de la purée, si je veux pas crever de faim.

Kurt déserta, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Un peu gênés par le mot "amoureux" ils mirent un peu de temps à redémarrer la conversation.

Finn : Alors comme ça tu as lancé du jus de pomme sur Kurt ? _Demanda-t-il, riant._

Rachel : Non, c'est pas exactement ça en fait ... J'ai juste laissé échappé mon verre et ... Kurt était trop près. _Rétorqua-t-elle._

Finn : Oh. Ca change tout. Dit-il, rigolant encore plus.

Rachel : Ne rigole pas ... Il m'en veut encore un peu je crois ...

Finn : Mais non. On ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Ou alors pas longtemps.

Rachel le regarda et lui sourit. "Arrête de dire des choses aussi mignonnes, mon coeur va exploser !" dit-elle à Finn, par _télépathie._

Rachel : C'est gentil de dire ça. Même si je suis pas complètement convaincue que se soit vrai. Au fait, on a tout déchiré à notre duo !

Finn : Ouais, ça c'est sûr ! C'est quand le prochain ?

Rachel : Je sais pas...

Finn : Parce que moi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, je trouve qu'on a vraiment un truc nous deux.

Rachel : Arrête de dire ça Finn ! Tu vas, tu vas me faire rougir ... _dit-elle en baissant le regard, rougissant déjà._

Finn : Quel est le mal ?

Rachel : Je ne sais pas, justement ...

Finn la regarda alors dans les yeux et ressentit une profonde émotion. Comme d'ordinaire, son coeur s'accéléra, et des frissons parcoururent son corps. Rachel, fit le premier pas cette fois. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tendit la tête, et embrassa doucement Finn. Leur baiser s'intensifia, Finn passant sa main dans le dos de Rachel. Dans leur esprit, le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Ils auraient pu rester des heures comme cela, mais un tousottement gêné, les stoppa. C'était Quinn, qui sortait du self et s'approchait d'eux.

Quinn : Hum, je vous dérange pas ?

Rachel : Oh non, non du tout _dit-elle, gênée, puis souriant._

Quinn : Je voulais juste vous dire que, tout le club fait une sorte de "sortie" dans un parc d'attraction lundi. Si vous voulez venir ...

Finn : Pas de problème, on y sera. Ca te tente ? _dit-il à l'adresse de Rachel._

Rachel : Bien sur, j'adore les manèges tu sais ! _Répondit-elle._

Quinn : Cool, j'vous laisse ensemble. Santa est en train de rouspéter là. Dit-elle en rigolant.

"Quiiiiin, Bon tu t'amènes làà ? " Pensa Santana. Elle attendait, pas très patiemment, que sa copine la rejoigne. Elles n'avaient pas cours cette après-midi, et avaient convenu de se rendre chez la brune. Enfin, Quinn arriva.

Santana : C'est pas trop tôt toi ! _Râla-t-elle affectueusement._

Quinn : Je sais, je sais. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi.

Tout en discutant; les jeunes filles sortirent du lycée. Elles se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée du lycée, lorsqu'elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

Seulement, devant ce lycée, se trouvait également la mère de Quinn. Celle-ci, voulant faire une surprise à sa fille, avait décidé de venir la chercher en voiture. Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture.

Mme Fabray : Quinn ? dit-elle très froidement. Tu m'expliques ce que je viens de voir ?

Quinn : Je euh, c'est, dit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains, c'est ma petite amie.

Mme Fabray : Monte dans la voiture. Tout de suite.

Quinn : Mais je devais aller chez Santa.

Mme Fabray : J'ai dit, dans la voiture.

Santana : Vous avez un problème contre les homosexuels ?

Mme Fabray : Toi, ne te mêles pas de ça. Tu, tu l'as convertis dit-elle dégoutée.

Santana : Je ne dirai rien parce que j'ai un minimum de respect pour vous, mais j'ai juste envie de vous apprendre à tolérer les gens.

Quinn jeta un dernier regard à sa petite amie et monta dans la voiture de sa mère, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle s'assit à l'arrière et regarda droit devant elle. Ni elle ni sa mère ne prononcèrent un mot durant le trajet. Quinn essaya en vain de retenir ses larmes. Mais c'est en arrivant chez elle, une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle se lâcha complètement. Elle mit sa tête contre son oreiller et éclata en sanglots. "Je n'ai que ce que je mérite..." Pensa-t-elle. Son portable vibra alors, elle le prit et regarda. C'était Santa.

* * *

**Cette fin est triste, je le conçois, mais je pense que l'homophobie est un sujet dont je dois parler, car Glee est non seulement une série super, mais elle aborde également des sujets graves. Ne vous inquiétez cependant pas trop pour Quinn, cela risque de s'arranger pour elle.** **N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir x)**


	10. Mine

**Voilà le 10ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D C'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il est du coup, plus long que les précédents. Enjooooy x)  
**

* * *

_Rappelez-vous, Quinn vient de voir que Santana lui avait envoyé un message ... Et bien le voici :  
_

**Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Parce que je suis passée par là aussi. Il ne faut pas que tu crois que tu as fais quelque chose de mal. Dans cette histoire, tu es juste toi-même, et si tes parents ne sont pas capables d'accepter ça, alors ils ne te méritent pas. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle Quinnie. J'espère que tu en as conscience. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de me parler maintenant, mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive. **-Santa

Quinnie se sentit rassurée par ce message. Pas complètement, mais elle allait déjà un peu mieux. "Santa, heureusement que tu es là ..."murmura-t-elle. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle ne dit rien. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son père, de rentrer dans la pièce quand même.

M. Fabray : Quinn ? J'aimerai qu'on parle, tu veux ?

Quinn : Tout dépend de ce que tu vas dire. _répondit-elle sèchement._

M. Fabray : Je comprend très bien ta colère Quinn. Et j'aimerai que tu saches que je ne partage pas l'avis de ta mère. Je pense que tant que tout va bien pour toi en amour, que tu sois avec une fille ou un garçon je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Quinn fut soulagée d'entendre cette phrase. Elle avait tellement espérer entendre ces parents dire ça. Elle souffla doucement, et s'approcha de son père. Celui-ci la prit affectueusement dans ses bras et elle posa doucement sa tête contre son torse.

Quinn : Merci papa... _chuchota-t-elle._

M. Fabray : Tu sais, ta mère rêve de ton mariage depuis tes 6 ans. Elle a même déjà imaginé comment se nommerait tes enfants. Dit-il doucement. Cette nouvelle, elle lui a fait un choc. C'est comme si elle renonçait à une part de ses rêves.

Quinn : Arrête de parler d'elle ... Elle ... _dit-elle, interrompue par ses larmes, qui recommençaient à couler sur ses joues._

M. Fabray : Elle s'y fera Quinette... _fit-il, en la berçant tendrement dans ses bras._

"Alors comme ça on est de nouveau ensemble ? " pensait Rachel. Elle avait un petit sourire niais sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'est vrai quoi, il y a des moments dans le vie, où on ne peut s'empêcher d'être cucul-la-praline. "Lalalalala, je l'aime, lalalalalala" Un joli petit air lui trottait dans la tête ... Bon. Elle allait un peu loin là quand même. Elle décida cependant d'envoyer un texto à son meilleur ami. Je cite Kurt bien entendu.

**Kuuuuurt, devine koi? Finn et moi ... J'te laisse 2viner la suite x) *.* **- Rachel

**Cool pr vous. :) **- Kurt

**T'es pas + enthousiaste? **- Rachel

**Si, mais g appris que Quinn avait des prblm avec sa famille. **- Kurt

**Kesse kil se passe ? **- Rachel

**Ils savent pr le Quinntana ... **- Kurt

Kurt venait d'apprendre, par l'intermédiaire de Santa, que Quinn était un peu mal. "Il faut qu'on fasse un truc, nous le glee club ..." se dit-il.

Le lendemain matin, Santana se réveilla tôt. En vérité elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir la veille, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Quinn. C'est un peu triste, qu'elle prit le chemin du Lycée. Elle y croisa Kurt en route.

Santana : Hey, nez de cochon ... ça va?

Kurt : Nez de cochon ? C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom tout, mais tout pourri ?

Santana : Excuse, j'suis pas au top de ma forme aujourd'hui. Manque de sommeil.

Kurt : Quinnie ? _demanda-t-il timidement_.

Santana : Oui ... J'men fais beaucoup pour elle tu sais. _Annonça-t-elle, triste._

Kurt : Justement, j'allais te proposer un truc. J'y ai pensé hier soir et on pourrait faire une semaine "je chante une chanson pour Quinn" au glee club. Non?

Santana : Tu sais quoi ? Pour une des premières fois de ta vie, t'as une bonne idée porcelaine. C'est à force de me côtoyer ça _fit-elle en souriant. _

Rachel venait de sortir de sa maison, lorsqu'elle vit Finn au seuil de sa porte. Elle le regarda, ne put s'empêcher d'étaler un grand sourire sur son visage, s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Finn, lui sourit ensuite et lui prit la main.

Rachel : Alors comme ça tu m'accompagne au collège ?

Finn : Ce n'est pas tout ce que les petits copains se doivent de faire lorsque leur petite copine est aussi géniale que Rachel Berry. Cette phrase fit encore plus sourire Rachel.

Rachel : Trop de compliments d'un coup là. Tu veux ma mort ?

Finn : Bien sûr que non _rigola-t-il_. Après, je ne pourrais plus chanter avec toi.

Rachel : Ah parce que c'est juste pour le chant ? _fit-elle, faussement offusquée._

Finn : Tu comprends bien que c'est un de mes seuls avantages à sortir avec toi ... _dit-il, un grand sourire pas crédible sur ses lèvres_

Rachel : Je savais pas que Finn Hudson avait autant d'humour _le taquina-t-elle._

Finn : Tant de choses que tu ne sais sur ce cher Hudson ...

Rachel : Comme quoi ?

Finn : Comme le fait que je n'ai jamais renversé de jus de pomme sur qui que se soit moi ... _dit-il, de plus en plus taquin._

Rachel : Hé, n'importe quoi. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon verre était parti tout seul !

Finn rigola et enlaça Rachel dans ses grands bras. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le coup et lui chuchota des mots dans l'oreille.

Finn : Tu sais bien que je te taquine heiin ... _murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille._

Pour toute réponse, Rachel l'embrassa langoureusement.

"Qu'ils sont mignons tout pleeeiiin" pensait Kurt, en regardant le couple. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses pensées se transformèrent quelque peu. "Euh sinon ça fait longtemps que vous ... beuuurrrrk !" pensa-t-il en voyant que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Il se retourna, et vit que Santa à côté d'elle était à deux doigts de gerber.

Kurt : T'as mal au coeur ?

Santana : C'est eux qui me filent la gastro _déclara-t-elle, avec une mine de dégoût._

Kurt : Quand ils ont fini, on leur annonce notre idée pour la semaine 'Quinn' ?

Santana : Pas question que je leur dise. J'ai trop de mauvaises images en tête là.

Kurt tourna rapidement la tête, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Le couple s'était arrêté. Ils étaient juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kurt se dirigea alors vers eux.

Kurt : Coucou ! Vous allez bien, en tant que jeune et beau couple ?

Finn et Rachel échangèrent un regard complice et sourirent.

Rachel : Ben écoute, tout à l'air ...

Finn : ... de bien aller finit-il.

"Oh non c'est pas vrai, ils se complètent les phrases maintenant ! " pensa Kurt, désespéré. Il leur parla de la semaine de remontage de moral de Quinn. Ils se regardèrent une fois encore et acceptèrent tous les deux. "Bon, il faut juste que j'aille en parler à Shuester ... Oh tiens, cette petite boule de poil frisé c'est pas lui là-bas ?"

Quinn sortit de chez elle. Elle était pas au la fille la plus sereine du monde, mais elle commençait à aller mieux. La conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec son père l'avait rassuré. Elle arriva au lycée, en se disant qu'elle ferait tout pour ne plus penser à ses problèmes personnels. L'équipe de cheerleaders avait besoin d'elle. Alors elle serait là pour elle. La cloche sonna. "Allez, on va en Svt ..." pensa-t-elle, en se donnant du courage à elle-même. Après avoir survécu à un cours ennuyant et était contente de se rendre à une répèt du glee club. Elle entra dans la salle, et alla s'installer à côté de Santana. Santana lui prit la main et la tenue tout le long du discours de Will.

Une fois que Will eut fini de blablater, les élèves purent enfin venir au centre de la salle, et chanter leur chanson prévue. C'est Mercedes qui commença.

Mercedes : Aujourd'hui, on a tous décidé que la séance et même la semaine serait dédiée à toi, Quinn. Parce qu'on sait que ce n'est pas facile en ce moment pour toi, mais on est un club et on est potes pas vrai ? Alors tu as tout notre soutien.

Quinn afficha un sourire reconnaissant à l'adresse de tout le club et attendit que Mercedes commence sa chanson.

Mercedes :

And I am telling you I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever go

No no there's no way  
No no no no way I'm livin without you  
I'm not livin without you  
I don't want to be free  
I'm stayin'  
I'm stayin  
And you and you  
You're gonna love me  
Yeah ohh  
You're gonna love me

And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
Even though the rough times are showin'  
There's just no way  
There's no way

Were part of the same place  
Were part of the same time  
We both share the same blood  
We both have the same mind

And time and time  
We've had so much to share  
No no no no no way

I'm not waking up tomorrow morning  
And finding that there's nobody there  
Darlin' there's no way  
No no no no way  
I'm livin' without you  
I'm not livin' without you  
You see there's no way  
There's no way ...

Emue, Quinn sentait ses yeux la piquer. Mercedes vint vers elle et lui fit un calin.

Quinn : Merci ...

Pendant ce temps, c'était Finn et Rachel qui s'étaient placés au centre de la pièce.

Rachel : On a nous aussi prévu un petit truc ...

Après le duo de Finn et Rachel, vint la chanson de Kurt, celle de Tina, de Puck, de Mike ... Pour finir, c'est Santana qui chanta la dernière.

Santana : Comme tout le monde le sait ici, Quinn et moi sommes ensembles. Et je peux vous dire que je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de la Terre. Parce que cette fille est incroyablement drôle, un peu garce, et adorable. Quinn, je t'aime plus que tout et c'est pour cette raison que je vais te chanter cette chanson. Parce que tu es Mienne.

Santana :

You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.

I say "Can you believe it ?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water ?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water ?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water ?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

C'en fut trop pour Quinn. Sans voix, elle courut rejoindre sa petite amie et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire passer son émotion autrement. Elle l'aimait tellement. Lorsque leur baiser se finit et qu'elle releva la tête, tout le club put constater qu'elle avait des grosses traces de larmes sur les joues. Ils vinrent alors tous, pour faire une énorme embrassade collective. Will frappa deux fois dans ses mains, et annonça que la séance était finie.

Rachel et Finn étaient sortis ensemble du glee club, en se tenant la main.

Rachel : Tu sais, je repense à ce qui t'es arrivé avec l'équipe de foot. Je sais qu'ils se sont fait punir et tout ça, mais t'es pas énervé en repensant à tout ça des fois ?

Finn : Si. Souvent même. Mais je me dis que ça ne servirait à rien.

Rachel : Tu es trop zen comme mec !

Finn s'écroula de rire, et Rachel faisant mine d'être excédée, tenta vaguement de le frapper. Ce qui augmenta les rires de Finn.

Rachel : Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Il faut arrêter de se moquer de moi, comme ça ... dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Finn : C'est juste ... que ... je me considère pas comme "zen" ... dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Rachel fit semblant de bouder, ce qui attendrit Finn. Il cessa de rire et passa son bras par dessus les épaules de sa petite copine.

Finn : Roooh allez, je rigole ! ... Tu te souviens, la première fois qu'on s'est vus ?

Rachel : Comme si c'était hier ... Tu faisait "soi-disant" une choré pour le club d'abstinence _pouffa-t-elle._

Finn : Ah oui _gloussa-t-il_. D'ailleurs c'était impossible d'être tous en rythme.

Rachel : Pourtant, tu danses tellement bien mon p'tit Finnou ...

Rachel le regarda avec un air adorable. Elle lui fit un petit sourire malicieux, ce qui poussa Finn à l'embrasser. Malheureusement pour Santana, elle arriva encore une fois lorsque ceux-ci étaieent en train d'échanger un baiser quelque peu langoureux.

Santana : Oh non, pas encore ça ! Je vais y avoir droit tous les jours ?

Ils se stoppèrent instantanément. Rachel lui sourit même.

Finn : Ah ben tu sais, un couple ça s'embrasse.

Santana : Ah bon ? Je pensais pourtant que ça ne faisait que se regarder de loin._ rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique._

Rachel : Quinn va mieux ?

Santana : Oui, elle avait l'air en tout cas. Elle vient de rentrer chez elle, elle a décidé de parler à sa mère ...

Kurt, qui se rendait à son casier, reconnut ses amis et les rejoint.

Kurt : Hey !

Santana : T'as rien d'autre à dire ? Alors tu peux te barrer !

Kurt : Oh, du calme Sataaan. Elle est sur les nerfs ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

Finn : Je crois qu'elle aime pas les gens qui s'embrassent.

Rachel : Surtout quand c'est nous ...

Santana : J'hallucine. Après Rachel "je suis le centre du monde" voilà également Finn "nous sommes le centre du monde et Santana va pas bien à cause de nos baisers tout baveux"

Rachel : Il a jamais dit que nos baisers étaient baveux !

Santana : Pas besoin de le dire Rachel, ça se voit ces choses là dit-elle, dégoutée.

Rachel souffla. Santana disait vraiment n'importe quoi des fois !

Finn : Bon, ba on va y allés nous hein ... dit-il, en faisant un signe de tête à Rachel du genre "On se barre ? j'aime pas les gens qui disent que nos lèvres sont baveuses"

Kurt : Oui, moi aussi, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, comme ranger ma penderie ou alors épousseter les paillettes de mon nouveau pull ...

Santana : Partez bande de pouffiasses. J'vous aimes quand même ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Alors que Santana se retrouvait seule, son téléphone sonna. C'était Quinn.

Santana : Quuiiinn ? Qu'a dit ta mère ?

Quinn : Elle, elle est partie. Elle ne veut plus de moi comme fille, elle ...

Santana : Quinnie ? Pleure pas. Elle reviendra. Un jour elle comprendra son erreur et elle reviendra. Je te le jure. Tu veux que je vienne ? Bouge pas, j'me ramène.

* * *

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet après-midi où Mme Fabray avait quitté sa famille, laissant Quinn seule avec son père. Les N.D. étaient désormais (pour la plupart) en dernière année de lycée. Et c'est en ce 17 juin, que Quinn reçut un message de sa mère.

**Ma chérie. Si tu savais toutes les erreurs que j'ai faite. La première fut de partir, et je m'en excuse mille fois. Je suis désolée. Je crois que j'avais besoin de temps, pour comprendre certaines choses, et ces années de "fuite" m'ont permis de mieux comprendre ces choses. Si tu veux bien m'accepter dans ta vie, je serai là à la sortie ...** - Maman.

De leurs côtés, Finn et Rachel étaient ensemble. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, depuis la deuxième année de lycée. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien.

Finn : Rachel ? Tu sais je ne te l'ai jamais dit, et je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais je t'aime. Très fort même.

Rachel : Tu sais quoi Finn ? Moi aussi. Plus que tout au monde. Des fois je me dis même que je me marierai avec toi dit-elle en souriant.

Finn : Qui sait, un jour peut-être ...

Ils s'embrassèrent. Si amoureux que l'on aurait pu retapisser tout le couloir où ils étaient en tapisserie rouge avec des coeurs, spécialement pour eux.

Quinn sortit du lycée, accompagnée de sa petite copine, Santana. Sa mère était là. Elle s'avança vers elle, la peur au ventre et un peu timide.

Mme Fabray : Oh, Quinnie ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Quinn : Maman. Te revoilà enfin ...

En relachant son étreinte, Mme Fabray fit ses excuses à Santa.

Mme Fabray : Je, je suis désolée, j'ai dit des grosses bêtises il ya quelques années ... Je m'en veux terriblement.

Santana : C'est bon. Je n'ai pas tendance à pardonner rapidement aux gens, mais vous êtes la mère de la meilleure petite amie au monde. Alors je vois pas pourquoi je refuserai vos excuses.

Kurt, quant à lui, devait rejoindre Blaine chez lui. Ils avaient prévus de se baigner dans la piscine de Blaine.

C'était donc une belle journée, qui se finissait merveilleusement bien.


End file.
